


So Many Fools

by ragnarok89



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Conflict of Interests, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Power Play, Random Encounters, Relationship Discussions, Spirit World, Subspace, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Hints of Yami/Xing Huo. She had returned from the sun. She had been searching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Fools

There was a tranquil haze that hung in the corridor, dissociated from Earth or anything resembling such. Ripples of lost souls faded into the abyss, to whatever carried him to what was set in stone, the stone walls decorated with heavy bolts and iron bars beyond unseen hands.

The ultimate precipice between the Spirit World and the World of the Living was where he stood.

Yami turned, his eyes narrowed, looked ahead of him, the husky air refusing to give way. He shook his head, from any penetrating thoughts of doubt, of doubt, and fearing the crossroads. A small brink of footsteps disrupted the quiet, and his gaze brought his eyes forward.

He saw her eyes.

They were sparkling, gleaming under sooty lashes; a small smile started to paint upon her detached features, one of calculated gentleness.

The woman in front of him, Xing Huo, he met her before. Her disposition was untouched, impassable, and of thorns. Her eyes would fill the empty spaces left from his past, the past that had eluded him countless times.

"It has been far too long, my Pharaoh. We both know how these meetings would end."

"I have thought as much, but I guess we can't leave well enough alone, now can we?"

Xing Huo smiled, self-assured and thoughtful. "I suppose not." She walked over to him, her footsteps focused and deliberate, each one ringing through the corridor, stopping short in front of the Pharaoh.

Yami seized up when Xing Huo placed a hand upon his chest, so unjust yet so tender. "I suppose that we can truly never give up what we have been given, a day of light, and the yearning to be free."

He placed a hand on her hers, bare skin upon gloved flesh. "It seems that way." He uttered, his eyes dark, yet shifting. If he was bolder or would come to his senses, he would lean in and kiss the bitterness away from Xing Huo's lips, lick it away, so that it would be a kiss so indescribable that could be shared by touch.

But he knew that they already had.

She had never seen the sun, while he had never seen the light of the moon. She had walked into the fire, while he had lived beyond starlight. She sunk herself into the rivers of Lethe and Mnemosyne, and it was now she knew that he had done the same. She was bound to let him in, as she was a gatekeeper of fate, of fates all but her own.

She had returned from the sun. She had been searching for him.

When he heard her calling, he had wondered if she would be there, in the crossroads. Then he had his answer. She beckoned to him, and that he would take heed.

Xing Huo answered for him by leaning in, her lips pressed against his, soft and firm. Her hands entwined his, all strength and willpower bleeding away.

He was from the roaring fire, born from the gods of Egypt, and she was captivated, the weight of his presence almost making her crumble. His voice was low and smooth enough to send a bolt of lust down her spine. She was a being that was not human, yet she held her ground, even as her knees weakened, likewise to a human she was a shadow of.

She had a hunger to fill, and it became too much for her to contain.

"Pharaoh," she told him, letting him feel her lips move over his skin.

"Xing Huo..." He uttered, his voice almost like a quiet song, closing his eyes and tasting the name on her mouth. His voice had become low and smooth with her before, but this very whisper of awe along her lips did more than she had imagined.

Though it helped that he returned he kiss, his hands trailing down her arm, there was some hesitancy on his part. She saw that as a sign to take initiative, as she gently pushed him onto the stone wall behind him, and she then deepened the kiss between them, moaning into his mouth.

His hands curled upon her, though with strength rippling and coursing through him, he lowered his hands, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, only releasing her mouth once the need for air exceeded their craving for one another.

"It seems I have you at my beck and call, don't I?" she gasped, grinning playfully shivering as his hot breath gusted down her neck, his hands trailing down her back, slowly, torturously.

"Not yet," he mumbled around her skin, his hands moving to her front, tucking themselves under her skirt, caressing her thighs, eliciting a soft gasp from her. "But... you just might soon enough."

"I'm counting on it, my Pharaoh." Xing Huo huffed put as her hands soon pinned his wrists above his head, setting upon the wall, where she leaned in to kiss him again, this time crushing and possessive.

It was so wicked, inappropriate, wrong, but so perfect.

Yami's thumbnails dug into the skin of Xing Huo's inner thighs. He had never been able to resist her for long. He never knew desire could burn _so hot_.

Now it was her turn to giggle, and as she squirmed, he dared to let his hands wander up to her breasts, slipping into the front of her dress to caress her chest, her gasp music to his ears. His fingers then twined in hers with one hand, and turned her around with the other, her back upon the wall. It was an instruction, and spontaneously her arms moved between them, twining around his neck as her legs hooked behind his hips.

It was just like before; the strange and glorious feeling, fleeting, rumbling, satisfying, that consumed them both, and it always would.

He granted her power over him, after so many had fallen by his hand when he did not wish it so, and becoming one of the fools who succumbed to his basest desires. She granted him control, and in turn, she seized the opportunity to have a hold over a mighty ruler, with such pleasure wrapping around them both.

It was necessary, like fresh air in their lungs, giving each other what they had been denied all these eons. They held onto each other, in a subspace betwixt two worlds, one that was damned, just as much as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Never Tasted Tears" by Emilie Autumn.


End file.
